la proposition
by mickeymantle
Summary: Cette fiction est un peu différente des précédentes. Tous le monde est humain, Bella travaille pour Edward. Il est exécrable, elle est sa seule chance pour ne pas tout perdre. Ils ne s'apprécient pas et pourtant ils vont se marier.
1. Chapter 1

Fan de la saga de Stephanie Meyer, j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabondé au rythme de mon imagination afin de créer des histoires. Ceci est ma 3e fiction.

Cette fiction est un peu différente des précédentes. Tous le monde est humain, Bella travaille pour Edward. Il est exécrable, elle est sa seule chance pour ne pas tout perdre. Ils ne s'apprécient pas et pourtant ils vont se marier.

(Point de vue de Bella)

Un changement peut être si radical qu'il peut bouleverser votre vie à tout jamais.

Parfois cela est négatif et vous vous retrouvez dans un tourbillon de regrets.

Parfois cela est positif et vous remerciez le ciel de vous avoir guidez sur cette nouvelle route.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et ma vie va être bouleversée à tout jamais. Reste à savoir si cela sera positif ou négatif.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 24 ans et je travaille dans un grand cabinet d'avocat depuis 4 ans. Je suis la secrétaire d'un tyran. Ce type est l'être le plus abjecte qui soit mais en 4 ans je m'y suis habitué. J'ai supporté beaucoup de chose, les heures supplémentaires les week end, les courses en pleine nuit et bien évidemment l'indifférence totale et l'absence de gratitude pour le travail que je fournis quotidiennement.

Aujourd'hui tout va changer. Et ça me fait peur. C'est vrai je n'ai pas signé pour ça. Bien sûr je voulais un emploi stable et sûr mais ça ce n'était pas dans le contrat.

En arrivant ce matin j'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur parce que ma voiture n'a pas voulu démarrer. J'avais donc pris le métro et bien sûr j'étais arrivée en retard. Il y a des jours comme ça où tout va de travers.

Cullen et Masen est le plus grand cabinet d'avocats de New York. L'un des plus prestigieux du pays. Il a une excellente réputation. Anthony Masen est le principal actionnaire de cette entreprise, il est aussi l'avocat que tout le monde s'arrache et il ne cesse de répéter que c'est lui le grand patron. Edward Cullen est son neveu, a 24 ans il est devenu la coqueluche des palais de justice, à force de travail et de persévérance il est devenu l'avocat le plus prisé de la ville. Mais comme son oncle tient à le lui répéter, il n'est que le second. Même si l'enseigne porte son nom. Bref l'ambiance des bureaux est une constante compétitivité. Ils sont sans cesse en train d'impressionner l'autre. L'un par ses 20 ans d'expérience, l'autre par son audace.

Je suis la secrétaire d'Edward Cullen depuis 4 ans et croyez moi ce n'est pas tout les jours une partie de plaisir. C'est un gosse de riche, intelligent peut être mais prétentieux, renfermé et impatient…Bref c'est un abruti notoire. Attention ne vous méprenez pas, Edward est très compétent dans son travail mais question relation humaine c'est zéro. En 4 ans il ne m'a jamais dit une parole gentille.

Je suis donc arrivé en retard ce matin. Edward m'attendait devant la porte de son bureau, il lisait le journal.

« - Laissez moi devinez, panne de réveil ?

- Panne de voiture. Je suis désolé.

- Panne de voiture…Mouais…Tout ce que je constate c'est que vous êtes en retard…Je veux le compte rendu d'audience pour les deux affaires en cours avant le déjeuner. Déjeuner qui aujourd'hui sera composé d'une salade de chez Wilson et par pitié pas de sauce mayo compris. Ensuite vous allez réorganiser mon planning de la semaine prochaine je dois assister à une conférence à Boston mercredi à 14h. Et n'oubliez pas qu'à 15h aujourd'hui nous avons une réunion d'équipe…C'est noté. Alors au boulot.

Il se leva et repartit vers son bureau avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Ah j'allais oublier nous devons accueillir un stagiaire aujourd'hui veillez à lui faire visiter le QG. »

Il referma la porte de son bureau sans un mot de plus.

Je me débarrassais de ma veste et allumais mon ordinateur. En attendant que la connexion se fasse j'appeler le restaurant Wilson pour commander la salade du boss, sans mayo. J'ouvris l'agenda pour apercevoir que le planning de la semaine prochaine était plein à craqué, super j'allais passer ma matinée au téléphone à déplacer les rendez vous de Monsieur.

Lauren Mallory arriva prés de mon bureau. Cette fille était d'une vulgarité impressionnante. Stagiaire chez nous depuis 6 mois elle s'était déjà mis le grand patron dans la poche. Mr Masen n'arrêtait pas de dire que cette trainée avait de l'avenir. En tant que racoleuse peut être mais pas en tant qu'avocate. La seule raison pour laquelle il l'a gardé c'est pour sa faculté à se tenir sous le bureau. Elle avait réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Mr Masen mais avec Edward c'était une autre paire de manche. Il n'était pas facilement impressionnable et apparemment les décolletés plongeants et les mini jupes le laissaient indifférent. En y réfléchissant bien il est peut être gay. C'est vrai je n'ai jamais vu une femme se faufiler sous son bureau et je n'ai jamais reçu d'appels romantique pour lui. Et apparemment personne ne se plaignait de ses heures supplémentaires.

Lauren se tenait devant moi les mains sur mon bureau. Elle dégageait une odeur de parfum tel qu'il me donnait la nausée.

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Lauren ?

- Il me faut une copie du dossier Arnold, Mr Cullen veut que je l'étudie pour ma thèse.

- Les photocopies sont réglementées il me faut une autorisation écrite.

- Il m'a dit qu'il me fallait une copie alors tu fais ce qu'on te dit point. Oh fait sympa ton nouveau chandail. »

Elle disparut dans le couloir. Je portais un petit pull couleur saumon et alors. Bon c'est vrai je déteste faire du shopping et je ne suis pas une grande fan de mode mais on ne peut pas dire que je ne fais aucun effort. Un petit pull saumon et un pantalon noir. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais arrivée avec un pantalon rouge et un pull vert. Oh et puis zut elle m'énerve celle là.

Je frappai discrètement à la porte d'Edward. Avec son autorisation j'entrais dans le bureau.

« - Excusez moi de vous déranger mais Mlle Mallory m'a dit qu'il lui fallait une copie du dossier Arnold mais il me faut une autorisation écrite pour le sortir des archives Monsieur.

- Pas question qu'elle en fasse une copie je lui ai déjà expliqué, je refuse qu'elle emporte ça chez elle, elle doit l'étudier ici.

Il releva la tête et me regarda.

- Je lui parlerais plus tard. Sortez.

Je fis demi-tour quand le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Clignotement vert c'était une ligne extérieure, Edward détesté répondre au téléphone. Je décrochais.

- Bureau d'Edward Cullen ?

…

- Oui d'accord je lui dis…Mr Masen veut vous voir dans son bureau…Tout de suite…

- Ok…Tenez vérifiez moi cette lettre et sortez moi là.

Il contourna son bureau et sortit.

- Sortez-moi cette lettre S'IL VOUS PLAIT. »

Je soupirais et retourner à mon bureau.

Après avoir vérifiez la lettre en question, je travaillais sur le compte rendu que m'avait demandé Edward. Le téléphone sonna et je répondis. Je savais qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger Edward et son oncle quand ils se voyaient mais là c'était urgent. Je montais donc au dernier étage, la secrétaire n'étant pas là je me permis de frapper à la porte. Après avoir obtenus le droit d'enter, je m'introduisis. Edward se tenait prés de la baie vitrée et Mr Masen était dans son fauteuil de cuir.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais le juge Wyatt à appeler il faut que vous vous rendiez immédiatement au palais de justice c'est au sujet de l'affaire Lincoln, il dit que c'est urgent.

Edward me regardait bizarrement. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendus mes paroles.

- Euh…Mr Cullen…

Il se tourna vers son oncle.

- Ce ne sera pas possible parce qu'Isabella et moi allons nous marier.

Vous avez déjà eu cette impression de quitter votre corps et bien c'est ce que je suis en train de vivre. Mon esprit s'est littéralement envolé sur une autre planéte.

- Ta secrétaire ? Enfin Edward qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est ridicule voyons.

- Non c'est la vérité, tu vois…toutes ces heures de travail à n'en plus finir et bien ça à tout changer…On est tombé amoureux…

- Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son emploi voilà pourquoi nous n'avons jamais rien laissé transparaitre mais notre couple est bien réel, je suis amoureux d'elle, je vais l'épouser.

- Je vois dans ce cas règle moi ça au plus vite.

- Ce sera fait.

- Bien toutes mes félicitations dans ce cas. »

Edward me poussa vers la sortie. Nous étions dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton stop et soupira avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Moi j'étais comme anesthésié, je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche et encore moins bouger. Puis Edward se tourna vers moi.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir embarqué dans cette histoire mais c'était la seule solution.

- Non attendez il n'y a pas d'histoire qui tienne, je ne vais pas vous épouser.

-. Je viens du canada et mes papiers ne sont pas en règle ce qui signifie que je dois me faire expulser dans une semaine. Or je ne me ferais pas expulser, j'ai travaillé trop dur pour voir mon nom accroché sur la devanture de ce bâtiment. Mon oncle n'attend que ça pour pouvoir me remplacer par un de ses amis de longue date, Aro Volturi, un abruti de première qui n'ai attiré que par l'argent, pas par la justice. Aidez moi et je vous promets que dans 6 mois je vous offrirez un divorce de rêve. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi.

- Vous vous fichez de moi vous me demandez de vous épousez pour échapper au service de l'immigration mais c'est illégale. Je risque la prison pour ça. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque.

- Bien sûr que je le sais mais c'est très important. Aidez moi et je vous renverrez l'ascenseur c'est promis.

- Vous m'avez toujours traité comme une moins que rien et je devrais vous faire ce plaisir c'est hors de question je préfère encore perdre mon emploi.

- Et prendre le risque de vous retrouver à la rue, vous savez comme il est difficile de survivre dans cette ville sans argent.

- C'est du chantage.

- C'est une supplication.

Ces yeux étaient implorants je savais que c'était une mauvaise journée.

- Bon d'accord 6 mois et pas un jour de plus c'est compris, 6 mois et vous disparaissez de ma vie.

Il me tendit la main pour que je la lui sers.

- Deal ?

Je lui serrais la main sans vraiment de conviction.

Une heure plus tard je continuais de taper mon compte rendu comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. En fait j'espéré vivement me réveiller de ce cauchemar.


	2. Chapter 2

(Point de vue d'Edward)

Le canada est composé de 10 provinces et de trois territoires. Il est le deuxième pays du monde de part sa superficie. C'est un pays magnifique, coloré et chaleureux.

Jacques Renaud a écrit = Vivre au canada c'est vivre dans 4 pays différents…Un pays par saison.

Le canada ce n'est pas les états unis.

Pas si tolérant que ça finalement. La preuve ils veulent m'expulser parce que mes papiers ne sont pas en règles. Ridicule, JE VIENS DU CANADA LES MECS.

C'est vrai quoi je ne suis pas un terroriste recherché par la CIA. Je suis A.V.O.C.A.T.

Vous vous demandez certainement comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là, ben je me le demande, je suis sérieux. Bon c'est vrai j'ai un peu négligé mon devoir civique en demandant un permis de séjour en règle. Mais comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Mon travail me demande beaucoup d'investissement.

Je m'appel Edward Cullen et j'ai 25 ans. Aujourd'hui j'ai la chance d'être un des avocats les plus réputés de cette ville. J'ai travaillé dur pour en arrivé à ça. Et je refuse de tout perdre sous prétexte que des abrutis du service de l'immigration l'ont décidé.

Le canada…c'est la porte à côté. C'est pas comme si je débarquais du Mexique sans un sou en poche pour faire du trafic, non je gagne honnêtement ma vie et je n'ai jamais enfreint la loi. Ceci étant pour un avocat ce serait le comble, quoi que ça c'est déjà vu. Enfin bref là n'est pas la question.

Aujourd'hui mon oncle m'a convoqué car il a appris que mon permis de séjour arrivé à son terme et que je devais retourner dans mon pays dans une semaine. Une semaine. Comment remettre en question ce qu'est devenue ma vie depuis 5 ans ?

Je ne veux pas partir, j'ai sacrifié tellement de chose pour arrivé à ce stade, à commencer par ma relation avec Tanya…Je m'égare là désolé.

Quand Anthony a prononcé le mot expulser mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Il est hors de question que je quitte cet endroit, je sais très bien que c'est ce qu'il attend. Mon oncle est un grand avocat je ne le nie pas mais ce qui l'intéresse c'est le profit et rien d'autre. Je sais que dès l'instant où je serais parti il engagera Aro Volturi, son vieil ami afin de reformater cette entreprise dans un but purement lucratif. Rien à voir avec la quête de justice que tout avocat recherche et espère pendant ses études.

Ce que mon oncle a construit en 20 ans ne tient qu'à un fil, mais c'est ce qu'il attend depuis longtemps. Mon association avec lui, mon nom inscrit sur la porte d'entrée c'est à mon père que je le dois.

Voilà pourquoi je ferais tout pour rester dans la course et ça même si je dois épouser ma secrétaire.

En 4 ans elle a tout supporter, mon humeur massacrante, les heures de travail à n'en plus finir, bref tout. Et aujourd'hui encore elle doit faire face à la pire des situations.

DEVENIR MA FEMME.

C'est ça où je retourne au canada et ce n'est pas envisageable. Il est bien évident que ça ne m'enchante pas de faire ça mais mettez vous un peu à ma place vous auriez fait quoi. En sachant que je n'ai pas fait preuve de beaucoup de sérieux pour obtenir un permis de séjour définitif, il est évident que si je rentre chez moi maintenant jamais il ne m'accorderons un nouveau permis provisoire. Ce qui signifie à situations exceptionnelles mesures exceptionnelles.

Ma secrétaire…J'aurais pu tomber plus mal. Elle est plutôt mignonne, intelligente apparemment, donc finalement je m'en sors bien ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle jouera le jeu jusqu'au bout.

...

Un coup frappé à la porte de mon bureau m'extirpa de mes pensées.

« - Oui entrée.

Bella entra dans mon bureau. Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis ce matin. Après mon entrevue avec mon oncle j'étais partis pour le tribunal puis j'étais revenus au cabinet, Bella était partie déjeuner en m'ayant laissé sur mon bureau, les compte rendus que j'avais demandé avec ma salade. Puis nous avions eu cette réunion d'équipe à 15h. Bella avait pris des notes de la réunion sans jamais lever les yeux vers moi. Je me doutais qu'elle m'en voulait mais quand même le plus à plaindre c'est quand même moi. Enfin peut être pas tout à fait.

- Excusez moi Monsieur Cullen je voulais vous présenter votre nouveau planning pour la semaine prochaine, j'y ai inclus votre conférence à Boston et j'ai déplacé vos rendez vous je veux voir avec vous si ça vous convient.

Elle me tendit une feuille imprimée. Chaque mercredi Bella m'imprimait le planning de la semaine qui suivait afin que je puisse éventuellement le modifier. Après avoir parcourus les quelques lignes je lui rendis la feuille.

- C'est très bien merci. Demain je voudrai que vous contactiez le Omni Parker House afin de confirmer la réservation de ma chambre, vérifiez aussi auprès de la compagnie aérienne l'heure de mon vol et qu'une voiture de location m'attende sur le parking à l'aéroport.

- Bien Monsieur.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Rejoignez-moi demain à 16h30 au bureau de l'immigration dans Lexington Avenue, il faut que nous nous présentions à Mr Homerson en tant que futurs mariés.

Un silence absolu régnait dans la pièce, j'appréhendais de croiser son regard cependant je ne devais pas laisser paraître mon stress face à un éventuel refus. Je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait avec une légère ride entre les deux yeux comme si elle cherchait au fond d'elle-même les raisons qui pourrait la pousser à dire non ou oui.

- Vous vous rendez compte que je ne sais rien de vous et que vous ne savez rien de moi. Mr Cullen ça ne marchera jamais, ces gens là ne sont pas stupides ils verront très bien que c'est un futur mariage bidon pour assurer votre carrière professionnelle.

- Alors à nous de faire en sorte d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Je rebaissais les yeux sur mon dossier.

- Maintenant sortez j'ai encore du travail. »

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus. Ma fin de journée fut pénible, je n'arrivais pas à me consacrer sur mon travail. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment je ferais si Bella finissait par me refuser son aide. Au final rien ne l'y obligé surtout pas mon attitude envers elle depuis 4 ans.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je rentrais chez moi. Ma nuit fut longue et parsemée de doutes plus douloureux les uns que les autres.


	3. Chapter 3

(Point de vue de Bella)

Henri Frédéric Amiel a dit = Le mariage doit être une éducation mutuelle et infinie.

Voilà la plus belle définition du mariage, c'est du moins ce que ma mère m'a enseigné. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que ce principe est sur le point de voler en éclat.

Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sur le point d'épouser un fugitif mais je dois dire que la tournure de ma vie à l'heure actuelle me fiche un peu la trouille.

Edward m'avait donné rendez vous au bureau de l'immigration afin de nous présenter officiellement en tant que futur mariés. J'avais un doute sur le bien fondé de cette démarche. Après tout ces agents voient défiler des dizaines de personnes chaque jour qui ferait n'importe quoi afin de pouvoir rester dans ce pays. Alors vous imaginez largement ce qui nous attend.

Edward m'attendait sur le banc en face de l'immeuble en question. Toujours super bien habillé. Je crois qu'en 4 ans je ne l'ai jamais vu porter autre chose qu'un costard cravate. En me voyant arriver, il s'est levé et s'est approché de moi.

« - Je vous remercie d'être venus.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous aiderais, je tiendrais parole. Dites moi plutôt ce qui va se passer là dedans.

- Rassurez vous ils ne nous poseront pas de question maintenant. C'est juste une petite présentation rien d'autre. Tout ce qu'on à faire c'est leur montrer qu'on est ensemble depuis peu de temps que nous sommes tombés amoureux et que nous somme sur le point de nous marier. Je dois avertir ma famille la semaine prochaine lors de ma conférence à Boston et vous…

- C'est l'anniversaire de mon père le weekend end prochain je suis censé lui rendre visite.

- C'est parfait. Nous ne pouvions exposer notre histoire au bureau sous peine de créer des conflits d'ordre moraux au sein de l'entreprise. Nous avons donc conservé cette distance afin de nous protéger.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont croit tout ça.

- Oui n'oubliez pas que je suis avocat les plaidoiries ça me connait. Bon allons y. »

J'avais du mal à croire que notre plan fonctionnerait mais bon de toute façon nous n'avions pas le choix.

Et c'est là que tout à changer dans ma tête.

Nous avons toujours le choix. L'homme qui marchait à mes côtés n'a jamais fait preuve de la moindre gentillesse envers moi et aujourd'hui je suis là à voler à son secours tout ça parce que Monsieur n'a pas su gérer ses priorités. Je pourrais tout à fait le laisser se débrouiller et retourner chez moi. Mais finalement quand on y pense je me rends compte que cette situation ne doit pas être si facile pour lui. Il a beaucoup investi dans son acensions au sein de l'entreprise de son oncle et malgré les on dit et les a priori des gens, il a réussi à gagner non seulement le respect de son oncle mais aussi de ses collègues et des juges de la ville. Et je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis là dans cet ascenseur avec lui parce que je le respecte en tant que professionnel, surtout pas en tant qu'homme parce qu'il est clair que son côté relationnel lui fait cruellement défaut. Mais je ne peux que reconnaitre qu'Edward est un grand avocat. C'est uniquement pour ça que je lui laisse sa chance.

Nous arrivons dans une grande salle d'attente où des dizaines de personnes attendent de pouvoir entrer dans un bureau afin de pouvoir régler leur problème et vite. Nous nous présentons à l'accueil et au nom d'Edward Cullen, la secrétaire nous fait immédiatement entrer dans un petit bureau tout gris qui sent affreusement le tabac et qui est jonché de dossier tous très impressionnant quand à leur épaisseur.

Quelques secondes plus tard un homme petit et trapu arriva dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour je suis Mr Gilbertson.

Il ouvrit le dossier d'Edward et le parcourus rapidement.

- J'ai une question à vous poser. Est-ce que vous comploter une fraude ?

J'étais sûr que ça ne marcherais pas. L'homme me dévisageait littéralement, j'avais les mains moites et mon cœur faisait des bonds impressionnant dans mon estomac.

- Une fraude ?

- Oui vous savez un mariage blanc afin que Mr Cullen puisse conserver sa place privilégié dans ce superbe cabinet d'avocat ?

Je n'osais pas regarder Edward.

- Non c'est ridicule voyons.

- Bon laissez moi vous expliquer les choses clairement. Tout d'abord je vous ferais passer un test chacun séparément afin de déterminer si vos réponses sont celles que donnerez un véritable couple. Ensuite je ferais une enquête minutieuse, autrement dit note de téléphone, voisins, collègue de bureau, famille…Si jamais vos réponses ne sont pas parfaitement semblables je peux vous garantir que vous…

Il pointa du doigt Edward.

- Vous serez expulsé définitivement et vous jeune fille, vous aurez aux yeux de la loi commis un crime qui est passible d'une amende de 250 000 dollars assortis d'une peine de 5 ans dans une prison fédérale. Alors je vais vous poser la question une seule fois Mlle Swan, avez-vous oui ou non quelque chose à me dire ?

J'avais l'impression que la pièce se faisait de plus en plus petite autour de moi. Mon père aurait été là, il en aurait fait une attaque, moi la fille d'un shérif j'étais en train d'enfreindre la loi et pas qu'un peu.

- La vérité Mr Gilbertson c'est qu'Edward et moi…

Je sentis Edward se raidir à mes côtés et l'agent du gouvernement me souria ouvertement. J'expirais pour me donner du courage.

- Nous sommes tombés amoureux alors que ça n'aurait pas du arrivé. Je suis sa secrétaire et il est évident que notre histoire ne pouvait pas transparaitre sur notre lieu de travail.

- Je vois, bon autre point que je voudrais éclaircir, avez-vous avertis vos parents de votre prochaine union ?

- Je dois rencontrer ma famille la semaine prochaine lors d'une conférence à Boston, j'avais l'intention de leur en parler à ce moment et Bella devait rejoindre son père pour fêter son anniversaire le weekend prochain.

- Vous avez bien évidemment l'intention de leur en parler ensemble.

- Oui bien sûr Bella et moi…nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis 6 mois mais il est bien évident qu'elle m'accompagnera à Boston et je l'accompagnerais chez son père.

-D'accord je pense que j'en ai suffisamment entendu pour aujourd'hui donc je vous verrais tout les deux dans une semaine et demi. Lundi 02 novembre 2009 à 10h15, ne soyez pas en retard je déteste ça et surtout je vous jure que si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait je ne vous ferez pas de cadeaux. »

Une fois à l'extérieur je gonflais mes poumons à fond et expirez de toute mes forces afin de reprendre un peu d'assurance, mes jambes tremblait et j'avais une furieuse envie de gifler Edward. Celui-ci regardait le sol.

« - Rassurez moi vous avez conscience de ce qui vient de se passer n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Ah ben dans ce cas tout va bien.

- Bella je sais que tout ça c'est…

- Non ne me dites pas que tout ça c'est dur pour vous parce que je tiens quand même à vous rappelez que je risque 5 ans de prison et 250 000 milles dollars d'amende, alors je vous préviens Edward si vous dites de ne pas m'inquiéter parce que tout va bien ce passer je hurle vous m'entendez. De toutes les horreurs que vous m'avez fait vivre en 4 ans celle là c'est franchement la pire. Je devrais vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seul. Mais non finalement je suis là, j'ai menti pour vous, je suis sur le point de refiler une crise cardiaque à mon père pour vous et Dieu seul sait ce qui m'attend lundi prochain encore pour vous !

Je soupirais. Bizarrement je me sentais mieux et Edward sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui, bon c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

- Il faut qu'on se mari à la mairie le plus rapidement possible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

- Dans le fond rien mais en fait si jamais notre rendez vous ne se passe pas bien ça nous permettra de gagner un peu de temps. Je prétexterais vouloir vous dédommager et une action en justice nous fera gagner une semaine peut être deux. Un divorce dans les règles de l'art, c'est une excuse pour mettre mes affaires en ordre et trouver un boulot au Canada.

- Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout. Très bien dites-moi où et quand ?

- J'appellerais la mairie demain matin à la première heure pour savoir comment organisé tout ça et je vous tiendrais au courant. Il faut que vous preniez contact avec l'hôtel de Boston afin que vous puissiez m'accompagner à cette conférence.

- Très bien, autre chose ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas à demain au bureau.

- Oui. »

Il se retourna sans un regard de plus. Malgré tout ce que nous étions en train de vivre j'avais l'impression qu'Edward n'était pas prêt de changer son attitude envers moi et ça même si j'étais sur le point de lui sauvé la vie, enfin au figuré bien sûr.


	4. Chapter 4

(Point de vue de Bella)

Avec ses 8 214 426 habitants New York est la ville la plus peuplée des Etats Unis, où la plupart des gens ne prennent pas le temps de se poser 5 minutes pour profiter de leur quotidien. Tous les matins c'est une routine que les gens ne voient même plus

Yves Thiérault a écrit = C'est terrible de se laisser prendre dans sa routine, on s'enlise, on se sent en sécurité. Et puis, tout à coup, on s'éveille, et il n'y a plus rien...

Je me lève tous les matins à 6h45 depuis 4 ans. Une douche et un petit déjeuner plus tard je pars au bureau avec ma petite voiture. La logique voudrait que dans une grande ville comme celle-ci on utilise les transports en communs mais non merci. C'est en réalité une véritable horreur. Trop de monde, pas de respect et des horaires négligés. Une fois arrivée au bureau c'est toujours la même chose, préparé le café pour le boss, allumé l'ordinateur, lire les faxes, préparer les dossiers du jour et attendre que le patron montre sa tête au détour du couloir.

Et ensuite c'est toujours pareille pas un « bonjour Bella comment allez vous ce matin ? », ni même un « merci pour le café, vous en voulez un ? ». Mais finalement on s'habitue à tous. Même aux courses en pleine nuit pour récupérer un colis qui ne devait finalement pas partir.

Je me suis demandé un nombre incalculable de fois si tous ça finirait par changer un jour, puis c'est posé la question de ma démission mais finalement on sait ce qu'on a mais jamais ce qu'on aura. Alors je suis resté et je pris intérieurement tous les jours pour trouver quelques choses de mieux mais soyons réaliste je n'ai pas beaucoup de bagages derrière moi. Après tout je ne suis que secrétaire et des secrétaires au chômage y en a pleins dans le métro.

Enfin bref ma petite routine me suffisait mais aujourd'hui je me retrouve à devoir jouer les fiancées pour mon patron. Le changement peut être assez libérateur et enrichissant mais là j'avoue que pour le coup je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Techniquement rien à bouger pour l'instant. Je suis toujours la secrétaire de Monsieur Edward Cullen avocat brillant de cette grande ville et il est toujours aussi exécrable envers moi. La preuve aujourd'hui c'était les dossiers qui n'étaient pas classé dans le bon ordre, le café qui était trop fort, « vous voulez me refiler un ulcère à l'estomac ou quoi ? ».

J'avoue j'ai rêvé de nombreuses fois que mon cher et adorable patron se faisait écrasé par un chauffard ou qu'il se faisait empoisonné. Mais loin de moi l'idée de lui causer un désordre physiologique. Enfin bref après cette longue journée épuisante émotionnellement, j'enfilais ma veste prête à rentré chez moi. Mais bien évidemment c'était trop facile.

« - Bella venez dans mon bureau.

Je le suivais en me disant que ma journée était peut être loin d'être finie.

- Asseyez-vous.

Je m'emparais de mon bloc note mais il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Pas la peine de prendre de note il ne s'agit pas de boulot. J'ai appelé la mairie ce matin et je voulais vous en parler.

- Oh.

Je n'étais pas très enthousiasme mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau. C'est vrai j'avoue j'espère tout les jours que cette histoire va se révéler être un rêve cauchemardesque mais bon apparemment ce n'est toujours pas le cas.

- Nous sommes attendus à la mairie samedi matin à 10h30. Ce sera un acte légal plus qu'une cérémonie mais pour le bien fondé de notre histoire j'ai demandé à un photographe de passé. Ne vous encombrez pas d'une tenue digne d'un tapis rouge hollywoodien mettez ce que vous avez de plus seyant.

Génial ça voulez que je devais rapidement allez faire les boutiques puisque ma garde robe ne contenait rien qui pouvait faire l'affaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera après ?

- Il est bien évident que vous allez devoir emménagé chez moi et je tiens à vous rassurez ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque, il y aune chambre d'amis dans mon appartement qui vous conviendra très bien.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Je reconnais que la situation n'est pas simple mais ce ne sera que temporaire, une fois l'examen de l'immigration passé nous pourrons prendre nos distance jusqu'à l'obtention de ma carte verte, ensuite je vous rendrez votre liberté.

- Très bien samedi 10h30 à la mairie. Autre chose ?

- Non vous pouvez y aller. »

Je sortis sans un mot ni un regard de plus. Et voilà s'en était finis de ma bonne vieille routine, finalement je me rends compte qu'elle ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Reste à savoir si ce changement radical à marcher correctement. Qui vivra verra comme on dit.


	5. Chapter 5

(Point de vue d'Edward)

Bon alors en lisant mon journal ce matin je suis tombé sur cet article. Attention ça risque de vous surprendre.

Les dix règles d'or de la vie de couple :

Ton jardin secret tu préserveras

Les taches ménagères tu partageras

La belle famille tu apprécieras

La patience tu apprendras

Des compromis souvent tu feras

La routine tu éviteras

Le désir toujours tu entretiendras

Quelquefois les engueulades tu connaîtras

Mais toujours au lit tu te réconcilieras

Et toujours je t'aime tu lui diras

Personnellement je trouve que ça fait beaucoup. Le problème c'est que je n'ai rien trouvé sur la façon de mener à bien un mariage alors qu'on n'est pas un couple, et qu'on ne ressent rien pour l'autre. Si vous voulez mon avis on devrait se pencher sur la question c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Bon trêve de bavardage je viens d'arriver devant la mairie pour épouser Bella, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle va venir. A côté de ça je me dis que son absence serait légitime. Surtout que notre rendez vous a été décaler à 16h30 car l'adjoint au maire à eu une urgence.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le penser car elle descend d'un taxi vêtu d'un imperméable beige qui couvre parfaitement bien sa tenue. Ses longues jambes sont pourtant découvertes et sont magnifiquement affiné par des chaussures à talon.

« - Vous êtes prêt ?

- Pas vraiment mais c'est toujours ce qu'on ressent avant de se marier, enfin je crois…et vous ?

- Pareil mais c'est le deal non ? Alors allons-y. »

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bureau des mariages qui est en réalité une salle de réunion. Plusieurs chaises étaient installées et un des adjoint au maire de la ville nous attendait afin d'officialiser notre union.

« - Ah voilà les futurs époux, très bien nous allons pouvoir commencer. Approchez, approchez.

Bella retira à cet instant son manteau et laissa apparaitre une robe blanche très simple mais très jolie. Elle prit mon bras et nous nous dirigions vers l'agent administratif.

- Vous êtes très belle.

Elle me regarda en rougissant, je me rendis compte que c'était le premier compliment que je lui faisais en 4 ans, autrement dit un miracle. Mais c'était la vérité Bella était très belle.

- Très bien jeune gens, laissez moi d'abord vous énoncer les devoirs de chacun envers le code civil. Les époux se doivent mutuellement fidélité, secours, assistance.

C'est ce que Bella est en train de faire non et moi quel est mon rôle dans cette histoire ?

- Les époux assurent ensemble la direction morale et matérielle de la famille. Ils pourvoient à l'éducation des enfants et préparent leur avenir.

Oui sauf qu'on ne forme pas une famille, en fait ça n'arrivera jamais. Le reste je ne l'ai pas vraiment entendu, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que cet agent de la ville me rappel à l'ordre.

- Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan pour légitime épouse ?

J'avais beau m'attendre à cette question, elle me surprit quand même. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer pas maintenant.

- Oui je le veux.

- Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan acceptez vous de prendre Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen pour légitime époux ?

Je sentis Bella inspirais à fond avant de répondre.

- Oui je le veux.

L'adjoint au maire nous fit signe de se passer les alliances.

- Bien alors par les pouvoirs civiques qui m'ont été accordé je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Edward. »

Ok ça ce n'était pas prévu au programme et Bella du sentir le malaise car elle rougissait à vue d'œil. Mais bon on devait faire bonne figure. Je me rapprochais d'elle et levais son menton afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, hé oh Cullen c'est bon redescend sur terre là. Un baiser simple sans chichis, parfait.

L'adjoint au maire nous libéra en nous donnant les documents nécessaires nous déclarant officiellement mariés. Après un cours trajet en voiture nous arrivâmes à mon appartement. Bella avait emmené ses affaires prioritaires m'indiquant que le reste suivrait. Une fois à l'intérieur je la vis regardait autour d'elle, bouche bée. Il faut dire que c'est un luxe de posséder un appartement sur central park. C'est l'avantage d'être un bon avocat, sans me vanter bien sûr. Je lui fis faire le tour du propriétaire.

« - Vous pouvez vous installer tranquillement je vais nous commander quelque chose à manger. »

Après environ trois quart d'heure les pizzas que j'avais commandées arrivèrent, Bella et moi mangions dans un silence pesant, évitant même de nous regarder. Je commencer vraiment à appréhender notre colocation. Elle m'aida à débarrasser la table et me demanda l'autorisation de prendre une douche.

« - Oui bien sûr faites comme chez vous. »

Je mettais enfermé dans mon bureau pour travailler sur un dossier, quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, ce ne pouvait être que Bella.

Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle est belle avec ses cheveux humides retenus par une pince.

« - Euh, je voulais juste vous dire que la douche est libre.

- Oui merci.

Une mèche de ses cheveux tomba devant ses yeux.

- Je vais aller me coucher bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Bella. »

Après quelques minutes je finis par entrer dans la salle de bain. Une odeur florale me frappa les narines comme un coup de poing qu'on prend lors d'un match de boxe. Toute la pièce sentait la fleur à la fois sucrée et légère. Un véritable délice.

Et c'est là que maître Cullen perdit la boule mais alors complètement. Je me suis mis à fantasmer sur ma secrétaire. Mais pas un petit fantasme passager. LE fantasme. Le genre prenant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Le genre qui vous pèse plus que de raison. Le genre qui m'a fait imaginer Isabella Swan sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau douce. Son savon laissant une fine couche de mousse entre ses seins. Son ventre…

Ses images m'ont littéralement perdu. Et là seule chose que je voulais à cet instant c'était qu'elle me soulage mais ça ce n'était pas envisageable. Je poussais donc mon fantasme à son paroxysme. J'avais honte de moi mais finalement je me sentais libéré. Le seul problème c'était de savoir comment j'allais tenir 6 mois avec ma secrétaire pour femme. Une secrétaire banale que je regardais aujourd'hui avec un léger regard différent.

Cullen t'es mal barré.


	6. Chapter 6

(Point de vue de Bella)

Et voilà cette fois c'était officiel, enfin sur le papier. Je suis depuis trois jours Mme Isabella Cullen. Je vous avoue que ça me parait assez étrange même si pour l'instant je ne le ressens pas vraiment.

Je vis chez Edward depuis trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels j'ai remercié le ciel, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez ce que c'est agréable de vivre dans le luxe. De l'eau chaude à volonté. Une cuisine suréquipée. Une bibliothèque. Une baignoire à remous. Une piscine sous le toit de l'immeuble.

Croyez moi Edward est né sous une bonne étoile.

A part ça mon mari et moi avons très peu de contact. Il a passé le weekend enfermé dans son bureau. Et finalement je crois que ça nous convient très bien. Moi j'ai passé le weekend à lire. C'est super agréable quand vous n'avez le bruit constant de ma ville.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi et j'appréhende un peu notre retour au bureau mais ça n'est rien comparé à mon angoisse de devoir partir avec lui à Boston et d'y rencontrer sa famille.

Je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes face à mon pseudo mariage. Je suis toujours la première à arriver au bureau. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui mes mains sont moites. Mais en voyant le boss entrer dans son bureau sans même 'accorder un seul regard j'ai retrouvé ma sérénité. Finalement certaine chose ne sont pas faites pour changer.

Je suis rentré à l'appartement pour préparé le diner, comme si de rien n'était. Edward est rentré tard ce soir là. J'étais sur le canapé en train de lire. En ouvrant la porte, il a eu un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il avait déjà oublié ma présence.

« - Bonsoir Bella.

Il avait retrouvé son visage impassible.

- Bonsoir, il reste un plat de macaroni dans le micro onde, vous avez juste à le réchauffer.

- Merci. »

Il partit sous la douche et quand il en ressortit mon cœur eu un raté phénoménal. Il portait un pantalon de détente et un tee shirt noir qui ne laissait pas sa musculature au hasard. Avec ses cheveux mouillés en bataille Edward Cullen était sans aucun doute le patron le plus sexy de la planète.

Patron…Oui c'est ça Bella…Edward est ton employeur ressaisis toi. C'est un détail que je ne devais pas oublier et il ne fallait pas que j'oublie non plus que si je me trouvais sur son canapé à l'heure actuelle c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de moi pour obtenir un permis de séjour définitif.

Mon cœur retrouva un rythme un peu près normal. Edward mangeait ses pâtes en silence dans la cuisine. Puis il s'approcha de moi.

« - Bella je voudrais vous parler de quelques choses.

Je reposais mon livre et me redressais afin de croiser son regard. Un regard vert tellement profond. Redescend sur terre Bella.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà étant donné que nous sommes officiellement mariés je me dis qu'il faudrait également l'officialisé au bureau.

Il avait certainement du voir mon regard s'agrandir car il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Rassurez vous moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix et n'oubliez pas que mon oncle est déjà au courant. Je sais que ça risque d'être difficile mais je ferais tout pour vous rendre les choses moins dures.

- Ça ira ne vous en faite pas je suis une dure à cuire. Mais j'aimerais savoir un truc, est-ce que votre famille sait que vous allez débarquer mercredi avec la toute nouvelle Mme Cullen ?

- Pas vraiment je leur ai juste dis que quelqu'un m'accompagnerait. Je ne voulais entamer cette conversation au téléphone.

- Je vois et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

- Vous ne risquez rien tout se passera bien…Bon j'ai encore des dossiers à terminer je vous laisse. Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit. »

Plus la date fatidique approchait plus j'étais nerveuse. Edward avait beau me dire que sa famille était cool j'imaginais d'ici leur tête quand ils apprendraient qu'Edward s'était marié en douce avec sa secrétaire.

Aux yeux du bureau j'allais passer pour une trainée et aux yeux des membres de sa famille j'allais passais pour une pauvre fille cupide qui avait sortit les griffes pour l'attirer dans ses filets histoire de profiter de son argent.

Génial Bella te voilà devenue un trainée cupide et sans intérêt. Il ne manquerait plus que mon père face une attaque cardiaque pour compléter ce stupide tableau.

Il y a des moments où je me demande dans quoi je me suis fourré, heureusement que mon mari est terriblement sexy parce que je vous jure que j'aurais mis les voiles depuis longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

(Point de vue de Bella)

« - Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite salope Bella, tu as vraiment bien caché ton jeu hein ? Mme Cullen non mais fais moi rire, ce nom tu ne mérite pas de le porter, regarde toi, tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville d'Edward, tu es ridicule. Je ne vous donne pas trois mois. »

Tel était les mots prononcés par Lauren quand celle-ci avait appris mon mariage avec le boss. Oh bien sûr celui-ci avait pris ma défense et même mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« - Vous présentez vos excuses immédiatement sinon vous êtes virée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me virer pas sans l'accord de votre oncle.

- Oh si je le peux et je le ferais et plutôt deux fois qu'une si vous ne présentez pas vos excuses à ma femme et sur le champ. Contrairement à vous Isabella n'a pas eu besoin de s'agenouiller sous le bureau pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du patron. Alors présentez lui excuses avant que je ne perde patience.

Lauren me regardait avec un air de dégout.

- Désolé.

- Si vous retentez de lui parler sur ce ton je vous dégagerez d'ici avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte j'espère que vous m'avez bien compris. Maintenant fichez moi le camp. »

Elle était partie en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. L'annonce de notre mariage n'avait pas fait long feu au bureau et même si j'avais dit à Edward que j'étais une dure à cuire, les paroles de Lauren m'avaient blessé lais bien sûr je ne m'en montré rien.

Je n'avais vraiment pas eu le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. En un claquement de doigt je m'étais retrouvé dans cet avion pour Boston. Durant tout le trajet que dura le vol Edward avait eu la tête plonger dans ses papiers. Je regardais défiler les nuages à travers le hublot avec une étrange sensation d'oppressante dans la poitrine. J'étais sur le point de rencontrer la famille d'Edward. Lauren avait raison d'une certaine manière, je ne serais jamais à la hauteur mais il fallait que j'essaye après tout c'était le but du jeu non ?

Arrivé à l'aéroport une voiture de location nous attendait. Nous descendîmes à l'hôtel Omni Parker House de Boston. La réceptionniste prit notre nom et consulta son registre avant de tendre une carte passe à Edward pour notre chambre. Un groom vint chercher nos bagages et il nous conduisit dans l'étage.

Notre chambre. Et voilà je savais que quelque chose clochait. Décidemment ce séjour commençait très mal. A votre avis quand vous appelé un hôtel pour leur demander une réservation au nom de Mr et Mme Cullen il faut s'attendre à quoi deux chambres individuelles ? Dans vos rêves. Vous avez le droit à une superbe chambre avec vue sur la ville et bien sûr avec un grand lit pour vous et votre mari. La poisse.

Donc en clair j'allais devoir passer trois jours avec Edward et sa famille et en plus il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

Après que le groom fut sortit Edward et moi nous regardâmes gênaient. Je pris les devants.

« - Rassurez vous je dormirai sur le divan.

- Pas question c'est moi qui prends le divan.

- Je suis votre secrétaire Edward, c'est vous qui êtes là pour la conférence pas moi, le divan me conviendra très bien.

- Il n'en est pas question et puisque vous venez de nous rappelez que c'est moi votre employeur alors vous prenez le lit un point c'est tout. Le sujet est clos. »

Il me tourna le dos et se replongea dans ses dossiers. Après nous être installé Edward nous commanda un repas. Simple mais raffiné. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose vous savez grand hôtel, service de chambre…Edward semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi avec tout ça. Nous mangions en silence. Puis Edward s'installa à mes côtés sur le canapé. Il était retourné à ses papiers pendant que je lisais.

Puis soudain il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda. Me sentant épié je tournais le regard sur le côté pour rencontrer ses magnifiques yeux verts. Magnifique, Bella reprends toi !! Une petite ride fronçait ses sourcils.

« - Quoi ?

- Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

- Le bleu pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. »

Il rabaissa la tête et se remit à lire et à prendre des notes mais il avait l'air gêné ? Je n'avais pas compris sa tirade. J'avais du mal à replonger dans mon livre. Puis soudain je compris.

« - Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan je suis née le 21 novembre 1984 à 8h30 à l'hôpital de Forks. Mon père est shérif et ma mère était éditrice. Elle est morte quand j'avais dix ans dans un accident de voiture ? Je suis fille unique. Je fais 1m63 et je pèse 55 kg et je chausse du 38. Ma couleur préférée est le bleu et je déteste le jaune. J'adore les lasagnes et je raffole du tiramisu. Je ne bois que très rarement de l'alcool, je préfère l'eau ou les sodas. Je ne fume pas, je ne me suis jamais droguée. Mon petit déjeuner un bol de céréale avec un peu de lait et un jus de fruit. Je déteste les films d'horreur et j'adore lire...Et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit.

Edward le regardait ahuri.

- Euh…merci…je euh…

On voyait clairement qu'il se débattait avec les mots.

- Votre couleur préférée c'est le vert, je le sais parce le jour où vous avez fait repeindre votre bureau le service technique m'a appelé moi pour savoir si vous ne vouliez pas changer de couleur à cause de la rupture de stock et vous avez dit et je cite, c'est hors de question vert ou rien du tout…Euh…Vous mesurez 1m78, votre tailleur personnel à appelé il y a un mois pour confirmer une commande que vous aviez faite. Vous détestez tout ce qui est à base de mayonnaise et vous prenez toujours le même déjeuner depuis 4 ans que je suis là c'est-à-dire une salade au crabe et à l'avocat. Vous avez une sœur qui s'appelle Alice et qui est née le 25 octobre 1982. Vous m'avez fait lui envoyé des fleurs pour son dernier anniversaire. Je sais que votre s'appel Carlisle et euh…ah oui vous allez tout les mois assister au match de Base Ball caritatif des enfants au stade de la ville. Mais je suis sûr que vous avez d'autre chose à rajouter.

Je venais de faire une grosse erreur et je ne le compris que trop tard. Edward se leva avec un éclat de colère dans le regard.

- Pas pour le moment.

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte.

- Bien joué Bella !! »

Je me glissais sous la couette tiède du lit encore honteuse de ma répartis. Sa réaction était tout à fait légitime. Personne n'aimait être connu dans les détails de manière cachée. Finalement j'avais réussi à m'attirer les foudres de mon mari avant même d'avoir rencontré ma belle famille, ça promettez pour la suite.


	8. Chapter 8

(Point de vue d'Edward)

Je m'étais senti vexé d'apprendre que Bella connaissait tant de choses sur moi alors qu'à l'inverse je ne savais rien sur elle.

A mon retour elle dormait profondément. Comme convenu je m'étais installé sur le canapé. Je m'étais assoupis au moment même où ma tête avait touché l'oreiller.

La journée de demain serait une journée chargée. Je devais assister à la conférence sur le droit du travail puis je devais rejoindre ma famille avec Bella dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville : le top of the hub. On avait une vue imprenable sur Boston.

J'appréhendais cette soirée, je savais que Bella serait à la hauteur mais j'avais peur de la réaction de ma famille. Je ne voulais qu'ils soient déçu pas mes choix.

Ka journée fut très pénible. La conférence m'ennuyait plus que de raison et je ne pouvais m'empêchais de penser à la soirée qui m'attendais. Je n'avais pas du tout été intéressé par le sujet de cette journée. Le droit du travail ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Si j'étais là c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à mon oncle. Comme toujours. Enfin bref. Je comptais les heures qui me délivrerais de ce calvaire mais d'un autre côté ça me rapprochais de plus en plus de la confrontation familiale.

(Point de vue de Bella)

Edward était rentré très tard la nuit dernière. Puis il s'était éclipsé très tôt ce matin.

Je m'en voulais de la manière dont notre conversation de la veille s'était terminée. Je me rendais compte que j'avais franchi les limites mais en même temps Edward ne faisait rien pour faciliter les choses.

Je devais rencontrer sa famille ce soir et bizarrement j'avais l'impression que mon estomac faisait des bonds d'un mètre dans mon abdomen. Edward avait beau me dire que tout ce passerait bien j'avais un gros doute sur la question. J'avais la sensation qu'à la minute où nous franchirions les portes du restaurant sa famille saurait que tout ça n'était qu'une comédie montée de toute pièce.

C'est avec cette angoisse grandissante que je partis faire un tour en ville. Parce que qui dit diner dit robe de soirée.

Le seul problème c'est que je ne roule pas sur l'or du coup mes petits pieds m'ont trainé jusqu'à une boutique de location. Le problème avec ce genre de boutique c'est que vous avez rarement beaucoup de choix à bas prix.

Mais bout d'une heure trente de recherche j'ai trouvé la robe parfaite. Nous devions diner dans un grand restaurant, très classe. La robe que je venais d'essayer était dans les ton vert bleu, ni trop longue, ni trop courte, avec un décolleté raisonnable. Je me sentais à l'aise dedans. Quand à son prix disons que je remerciais que ce n'était qu'une location.

J'avais passé le cap du shopping, restait le cap belle famille.

Allez courage Bella !!

(Point de vue d'Edward)

Le top of the hub est le meilleur restaurant de la ville, lieu typique de la haute gastronomie française. En clair un restaurant très classe. J'appréhendais quelques peu la réaction de Bella face à ce genre d'endroit. Pour le peu que je savais d'elle, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter les restaurants étoilés.

Après ma conférence je suis rentré à l'hôtel. En entrant dans la chambre j'entendis le bruit de la douche…Bella…

Ah non Cullen ne recommence pas !

Pendant que Bella profitait de la spacieuse salle de bain, je tapais sur mon ordinateur le compte rendu de la journée. Autant profité de ce que j'avais intégré.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et une bouffée d'air florale s'engouffra dans la chambre et s'insinua dans mes narines. Une douce odeur envoutante et terriblement tentante.

Garde le contrôle Edward !

Bella s'arrêta net en me voyant. Elle semblait gênée.

« - Bonjour.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Edward…je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir…je…

- Non c'est moi j'ai eu une réaction démesurée, c'était stupide.

Bella portait un gros peignoir blanc et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une serviette également blanche. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosies par la chaleur de la douche. Elle était si belle et si désirable. Et voilà ça recommence !

- On devrait oublier ce malentendu.

- Très bien il faut que je descende au salon de coiffure, je vous rejoins après.

- Oui d'accord. »

Elle sortit de la chambre en peignoir avec ce petit air enfantin qui lui va si bien.

Et comme la dernière fois l'image de Bella sous la douche me hanta au point de m'en soulager. Mais malheureusement pour moi la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Ou heureusement peut être.


	9. Chapter 9

(Point de vue de Bella)

Une fois coiffée et maquillée je remontais dans la chambre pour m'habillais. Edward n'était toujours pas sorti de la douche.

Une fois prête je rejoignis le salon où je patientais en lisant un magazine. J'entendis Edward sortir de la salle et entrait dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires.

Après quelques instants il me rejoignit.

« - Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui on peut y aller. »

Je me relever et attrapais l'étole qui allait avec ma robe, je me dirigeais vers la porte mais Edward semblait figée près du canapé.

« - Edward quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il me regardait de bas en haut, et voilà je savais que j'aurais du prendre la robe noir, quelle idiote.

- Vous…vous êtes magnifique Bella.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

- Euh…merci, c'est gentil…

- Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez ce genre de robe dans vos bagages.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai loué [a=.]cette robe[/a] pour la soirée, avec mon salaire je n'ai vraiment pas les moyens de me payer ce genre de vêtement…Bon allons y sinon nous allons être en retard. »

Nous étions dans la voiture et un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle. J'avais cette espèce de boule au ventre que vous avez quand vous savez que vous allez être confronté à un interrogatoire. Voilà c'était ça en fait j'avais l'impression que j'étais sur le point d'être interroger par la police. Rester à savoir si je m'en sortirais. Ceci étant je n'avais pas de quoi m'en faire avec un mari avocat.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte du restaurant, je stoppais net. Edward se retourna avec un sourire bienveillant.

« - Tout va bien se passer, rassurez vous.

- Oh non…

Je fermais les paupières contre une violente nausée.

- Bella n'ayez pas peur ils n'ont jamais dévoré personne, enfin pour Emmett je ne suis pas sûr mais…Non je plaisantais, je…ça va aller.

- Ok, si on veut que ça fonctionne il faut laisser tomber le vous et ensuite…

Je lui tendis la main, il l'a prit avec hésitation.

- D'accord alors quoi que nous puissions faire à partir de maintenant il faut se dire que c'est une simple comédie d'accord mais à nous d'être convainquant.

Il hocha la tête en continuant d'observer nos mains enlacées.

- Ok c'est parti. »

Edward ouvrit la porte du restaurant. Notre soirée pouvait commencer.

(Point de vue d'Edward)

Sa main était chaude et douce. Mon estomac dansait le rock and roll dans mon abdomen. Bella était ravissante et désirable. Ma famille était sur le point d'avoir la surprise de sa vie. Et une question me trottait dans la tête. Qu'avait voulu dire Bella avec son « quoi que nous puissions faire à partir de maintenant il faut se dire que c'est une simple comédie. »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de self contrôle qu'elle. J'avais la très nette impression que tout en elle m'attirait comme un aimant, chaque fibre de mon corps criait son nom. Non je vous jure je n'exagère pas le moins du monde.

C'était atroce cette sensation. Je n'avais pas ressentis ça depuis un bout de temps et je crois que là tout de suite ça me fiche un peu la trouille. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question car nous arrivons près de notre table. Ma famille est déjà là. Je leur avais dit que je viendrais accompagner mais pas que je serais marié. Oh seigneur !!

Tout le monde nous accueillis avec le sourire. Bella se colla à moi timidement. Elle était peut être impressionnée.

« - Bella je te présente mon père Carlisle, ma mère Esmée, le petit lutin que tu vois là c'est Alice et le nounours à ses côtés c'est Emmett. Ah voici ma cousine Leah.

Bella serra la main de chacun d'entre eux en affichant un sourire des plus convaincants. Ma sœur la serra très fortement dans ses bras.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi la nouvelle petite amie de mon frère bienvenue dans la famille, j'espère que tu resteras plus longtemps que la précédente.

Ma mère s'offusqua de sa répartie.

- Alice voyons tu va la faire fuir.

Bella me regarda en souriant. Mais j'étais incapable de lui rendre. Je me tournais vers ma sœur.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie Alice…C'est ma femme.

Tout le monde s'était figé. J'avais resserré mes doigts autour de ceux de Bella. Mon père se planta devant moi.

- Tu peux répéter ça…Tu es marié…Edward s'est une plaisanterie…Comment et quand…Et surtout pourquoi ?

Emmett rigolait, Leah essayait de le calmer, ma sœur et ma mère regardait Isabella avec une expression que je ne pouvais définir. J'étais sur le point d'expliquer à mon père un petit semblant de la vérité mais finalement Bella prit les devants.

- Mr Cullen je sais que cette situation doit vous décevoir mais croyez moi cette décision a été murement réfléchie. Ce n'était pas un coup de tête. Edward et moi travaillons ensembles depuis 4 ans et nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter plus intiment il y a 6 mois, seulement étant donné que je suis sa secrétaire vous comprendrez aisément que nous ne pouvions nous affichez ouvertement devant tout le monde. Il y 2 semaines Edward m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est le nom de votre fils et encore son compte en banque…Je suis réellement amoureuse de lui et j'espère que vous arriverez à passer outre le fait que nous ne vous avons pas prévenus. Edward voulait simplement me protéger ou plutôt protéger mon poste au sein du cabinet.

Il y eu un moment de silence puis ma mère se dirigea vers Bella et la serra contre elle.

- Bienvenue dans notre famille.

Son sourire illuminait son visage. Puis ma sœur s'avança et embrassa Bella puis Emmett et Leah. Puis mon père adressa un signe de tête à un des serveurs.

- Servez nous votre meilleur bouteille de champagne nous devons fêter l'arrivé de la nouvelle madame Cullen au sein de la famille. »

Quelques secondes plus tard tout levait son verre pour nous féliciter. Une parfaite comédie très bien orchestré. Puis les serveurs du restaurant vinrent nous présenter la carte des menus. Je détestais toutes amabilités mais bon ça fait partie du luxe dont avons le privilège ma famille et moi et à force on s'y habitue. Bella semblait perdu dans ce bout de papier. Je me penchais à son oreille ;

« - Tu veux que je t'aide. »

Elle tourna ses yeux un peu honteux vers moi et hocha discrètement la tête. Puis mima avec ses lèvres le mot poisson avec un sourire.

Alors un menu avec poisson.

Cassolette de calamars farcis à la crème de tomate, gratiné au parmesan.

Poêlée de St Jacques et gambas royales beurre de basilic et oseille aux deux spaghettis.

Assiette de fruits frais et coulis de chocolat chaud.

Discrètement je lui désignais le menu et elle approuva.

Les plats s'enchainaient doucement, mon père me demanda comment se passait mon travail. Ma mère, ma sœur et Leah parlait de mode. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Emmett s'amusait des rougeurs qui coloraient les joues de Bella à chaque fois que quelque chose la gênait. Elle était si belle ce soir. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point. Puis après le dessert un serveur amena une [a=.]mini pièce montée[/a] au chocolat. Je me demandais vraiment où le restaurant avait pu trouver ça en deux heures de temps. Mais bon.

Mon père se leva et tendit son verre.

« - Je voudrais officiellement vous présenter à tout les deux tout mes vœux de bonheurs, même si votre union a été plus que soudaine, je tenais à vous dire Bella que vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et c'est pourquoi je suis très heureux que ce soit vous et pas la première venue. Sachez aussi que j'ai vraiment hâte d'apprendre à vous connaitre. Félicitation à tout les deux. »

Bella serra ma main puis mon père me tendit le couteau, bien évidemment la tradition des mariés exige qu'ils découpent ensemble leur pièce montée. Bella et moi nous sommes prêtés au jeu comme si c'était normal. Puis elle a prit un petit bout de biscuit entre ses doigts et l'a présenté à l'entrée de mes lèvres. Ce geste si sensuel me fit frissonner, ce n'est pas le moment Edward. Le chocolat était délicieux léger et pas trop sucré. Après avoir gouté à Bella le morceau que je lui tendais, elle s'approcha de moi et s'empara de mes lèvres. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser échangé lors de notre mariage, ce baiser était différent, dans un autre contexte j'aurais dit que ce baiser était sincère mais là, non c'était un véritable baiser de cinéma. Mais tellement enivrant.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, Bella et moi devions repartir le lendemain en fin d'après midi. C'est pourquoi elle accepta avec plaisir de retrouver ma mère, ma sœur et Leah pour une séance shopping le matin. Pour qu'elle puisse ensuite aller déjeuner ensembles. Quand à moi c'était cage à Base Ball avec mon frère et mon père. Une matinée entre homme, super.

Tous le monde s'embrassa et Bella et moi rejoignirent notre chambre d'hôtel.

Une fois arrivée. Je me sentais soulager de la façon dont c'était déroulé notre entrevue. Bella avait assuré.

« - Merci Bella pour tout ce que tu faites, je me rends compte que toute cette situation ne doit pas être évidente et crois moi quand je te dis que si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te renvoyer l'ascenseur je le ferais sans hésité.

- Tu as une famille formidable Edward j'espère vraiment que tu t'en rends compte. Mais moi aussi je te dois des remerciements comme par exemple pour m'avoir aidé à choisir un menu sur la carte ou pour m'avoir aidé à me servir de mes couverts sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent, je me rends compte que je suis vraiment en décalage avec tout ça et j'en suis réellement navré. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas eu trop honte de moi.

Ses yeux brillaient. Je me rapprochais d'elle pour relever son menton.

- Ne redis jamais une chose pareille tu entends. Avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi jamais je ne pourrais penser une telle chose.

Sans que je m'en rende compte mes doigts avaient glissé sur sa joue, chaude et douce.

- Tu étais parfaite ce soir Bella. Et…Tellement belle… »

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens et un frisson parcourus ma colonne vertébrale. Puis soudain elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.


	10. Chapter 10

(Point de vue de Bella)

Le jour commençait à percer les nuages. Un soleil timide sur la ville de Boston. Est-ce que je me réveillais lentement d'un rêve ou est-ce que mon réveil faisait suite à cette réalité qui s'était déroulé la nuit dernière ?

Je me redressais lentement, j'étais seule. Je partie prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me détendit mais quelque part mon esprit resté raqué sur cet évènement.

…

J'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes sans vraiment le comprendre. C'était comme un besoin vital. Malgré tout ce qu'Edward me faisait endurer depuis 4 ans je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être attiré par lui. Le fantasme de la secrétaire pour son patron.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne dans un geste sensuel. Ma respiration se coupa littéralement quand sa main se posa sur mon dos afin de pouvoir me rapprocher davantage de lui. Son corps musclé contre le mien semblait être tellement tentant et sécurisant. Ses mains entourèrent mon visage pour approfondir notre baiser. Puis elles glissèrent le long de mes épaules, ma peau s'embrasa sous ses doigts. Dans un geste lent et hésitant il descendit la fermeture éclair de ma robe, je dégageais mes bras des bretelles et me retrouvais en sous vêtement devant Edward. Mes joues se colorèrent instantanément, il le remarque et fit glisser un de ses doigts sur ma joue.

« - Tu es magnifique.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

- Prouve le moi. »

Il me tendit sa main et m'attira sur le lit.

Sur le moment tout paraissait tellement simple. Nous n'étions pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il n'y avait rien d'autre à part un choix personnel. Un désir mutuel. Comment l'expliqué ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne savais pas non plus où ça nous mènerait mais à cet instant précis je m'en fichais complètement.

Edward s'assit sur le bot du lit et embrassa le creux de mon cou pendant que je défaisais les boutons de sa chemise. Son torse se découvrit sous mes doigts. Mon corps tout entier frissonna par ce simple geste. Mon bas ventre quand à lui me brûla de désir.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me fit basculer sur le lit. Une fois au dessus de moi, Edward parcourut mon visage avec ses lèvres, il descendit dans le creux de mon cou avant de descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Mon soutien gorge ne fut plus qu'un vaste souvenir. Les baisers d'Edward m'incendiaient. J'avais l'impression de me consumer sur place. Il s'empara de mes tétons durcis par le plaisir avant de faire glisser mon string le long des mes jambes.

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur la fente de mon intimité pendant qu'il m'embrassait.

Croyez moi Edward Cullen a des doigts de fées.

Mon cœur battait de manière trop irrégulière à mon gout. Il triturait mon point sensible jusqu'à ce que sa langue rejoigne ses doigts pour pénétrer mon intimité. Je crois qu'à ce moment précis ma raison s'est littéralement dissoute. Sauf qu'Edward s'arrêta et se redressa. Ma petite moue de frustration le fit rire.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer avant de me pénétré lentement.

Un bonheur incommensurable s'empara de tout mon être. Je me sentais comblé, entière et vivante. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. Edward me faisait l'amour tendrement. Il me faisait l'amour comme personne n'avait jamais su le faire jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir mon corps et mon plaisir n'en était que meilleur.

Ses va et vient se firent plus intense tout en restant doux. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps de manière légère comme s'il touchait de la soie. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique et au moment où mon plaisir explosa Edward se déversa en moi.

Nous n'avions rien à craindre l'un de l'autre, puisque quand on se marie on doit passer un examen sanguin, de plus je prends la pilule.

Edward se retira de moi et s'allongea sur la côté en me prenant dans ses bras. Sans un mot.

Nous n'avions pas grand-chose à nous dire. Il nous suffisait juste de profiter de l'instant.

…

Je sortis de la douche habillé pour ma journée entre fille et tombais nez à nez avec Edward. Nous étions tout les deux gênés. Si cette nuit avait été plus qu'incroyable, elle n'en restait pas moins une erreur, enfin je crois. Après tout nous ne serions pas mal à l'aise si ce n'était pas le cas, non ?

« - Salut.

- Bonjour…Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti rejoindre ton père et ton frère.

- Euh…Non, j'étais juste parti courir, je voulais envoyer mon compte rendu à mon oncle avant d'y aller. Et toi tu t'apprêtais à partir ?

- Oui les filles m'ont donné rendez vous dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- Ok…bonne journée alors.

Il me tourna le dos et ouvrit son ordinateur.

- C'est tout…bonne journée…c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Il se retourna et planta son regard dans le mien. Je ne savais pas comment définir son expression.

- On n'aurait pas du faire ça je me suis laissé emporté Bella je suis désolé…Je suis ton employeur…Ecoute tout ça c'est une pure comédie, on est bien d'accord là-dessus et une fois que tout sera terminé ce sera fini. Chacun de nous reprendra sa place. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

- Je comprendrais que tu veuilles laisser tomber et t'en aller.

- Non tu as raison, tu as entièrement raison, on a fait un deal et je mis tiendrais. Cette nuit n'était qu'une stupide erreur. Bien, très bien. »

Même si sur le principe Edward avait raison, je me sentais blessé qu'il n'accorde pas plus d'importance face à ce que nous venions de partager. Non mais quelle idiote que je faisais, ton patron ne changera jamais ma vieille. Dans un geste de colère je m'emparais de mon sac et ouvrit la porte un peu sèchement.

« - Bonne journée, Mr Cullen !! »

Je claquais la porte sans regret.


	11. Chapter 11

(Point de vue d'Edward)

Je tapais les bales les une après les autres comme pour me soulager d'un poids trop lourd à porter pour moi. Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir me sortir de tout ça ?

Sur le moment tout semblait si parfait. Ses lèvres, sa peau, tout. Je m'étais évadé l'espace d'une nuit et je m'étais sentie si libre. Tellement heureux. Mais il s'agissait de Bella, ma secrétaire. Notre mariage n'était qu'un leur. Bien sûr qu'elle me plaisait, bien sûr que cette nuit m'avait comblé. Mais ça aussi ce n'était qu'un leur. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de flancher. La colère que j'avais lue dans ses yeux ce matin était largement justifiée, j'avais réagi comme un véritable salaud.

Je ne voulais pas que les choses changent. Depuis mon histoire avec Tanya, je me refuse le droit de vivre une histoire sérieuse. Ce genre de chose inclus trop de sentiment et les miens Tanya les a piétinés sans retenus pendant deux ans. Pendant deux ans j'ai joué à l'amoureux transis, le petit ami idéal mais je me suis trompé, j'ai été trompé de nombreuses fois. En fait avec le recul je me demande si Tanya m'a été fidèle ne serait ce qu'une seule fois.

Alors j'ai laissé tomber, tout ce qui comptait c'était mon travail. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de vivre sur un château de carte. Une montagne de principes qui menace de s'effondrer à tout moment.

Bella est belle, intelligente, simple et tellement plus intéressante que toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer avant. Dans ses bras hier soir j'ai eu l'impression de renaître. De redécouvrir un plaisir longtemps mis en veille. Avec Tanya ce n'était que du sexe, pas de l'amour, du moins pas de son côté. Du coup j'ai du mettre en veille toutes mes envies puisqu'elles n'étaient pas partagées.

J'ignorais totalement ce que Bella avait ressenti hier soi et je ne préférais pas le savoir. Je ne voulais pas que mes résolutions se cassent la figure.

Vous devez me prendre pour quelqu'un d'arrogant, d'égoïste…En un mot un enfoiré. Vous avez peut être raison. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. En réalité ma personnalité à changé quand j'ai commencé à vivre aux côtés de mon oncle. Lui le grand Anthony Masen, imbu de sa personne, avide de pouvoir, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris de mon métier, si j'en suis là c'est un peu grâce à lui. En fait il m'a tellement bien formé que sa personnalité à déteint sur la mienne. Peut être trop d'ailleurs. Rajoutait à cela les tromperies répétées de Tanya, vous en ressortez avec un garçon de 22 ans qui se méfie de tout et de tout le monde et qui du coup n'accorde que très peu d'importance aux autres. J'ai été en quelques sortes façonné par un système social, qui au finale ne me correspond pas. Croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais vécu comme ça. Bien sûr mes parents ont de la l'argent, des belles voitures, des belles maisons mais ils ne s'en sont jamais ventés, nous avons toujours vécu simplement, privilégiant notre famille plutôt que nos intérêts personnels. Mais je crois que je me suis perdu en cours de route.

Mon mariage avec Bella n'était qu'une comédie et je voulais m'y tenir. Je ne voulais pas m'investir, peut être pour ne pas prendre trop de risque.

Je devais passer la journée avec mon père et mon frère avant de partir pour Forks avec Bella.

Nous étions dans un parc à Base Ball, je ne ressentais même plus la douleur de mon bras à force de taper les balles, j'étais comme anesthésié par une réflexion intérieur très compliquée même si ma décision finale était déjà prise.

Je ne construirais rien avec Bella, je ne tomberais pas amoureux d'elle. Je me répétais cette phrase dans ma tête comme une prière symbolique qui m'aiderait sur le chemin de la tentation.

Ayant finis toutes les balles du bac, je relâchais mon bras, mon père vint se poster près de moi au même instant.

« - Quoi ?

Il me regardait avec insistance, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me confier quelques choses de très sérieux.

- Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais content.

J'émis un petit rire.

- Ton fils se mari sur un coup de tête avec sa secrétaire et tu approuves ?

- Oui parce que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que tu prends une décision judicieuse qui constitue ton bonheur et non par intérêt.

Sa réplique me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

- Tu n'en sais rien…

- Oh que si…J'ai bien vu ta façon de la regarder, ce n'est pas de l'intérêt…c'est de l'amour Edward. »

J'étais resté stoïque pendant quelques instants me demandant si j'étais réellement si transparent. Ou si Bella et moi étions vraiment de très bons comédiens.

Je ne pouvais imaginer le contraire. Parce qu'en réalité ça m'effrayais.

Nous étions par la suite partis dévorer des hot dog sur les quais de Boston. Je riais d'entendre les problèmes de flirt de mon frère et les heures de mon père passaient à suivre ma mère dans des brocantes. Je me rendais compte que tout ce temps passé en famille était une chose trop rare pour moi. J'avais fait mon choix en choisissant ce métier et ce genre de vie allait de paire. C'était comme ça.

Après cette journée bien remplie je retournais à l'hôtel, nous devions décoller le lendemain pour Seattle. En ouvrant la porte de la suite, je vis une montagne de sacs…des vêtements visiblement. Ma petite sœur était passée par là. Je souriais en pensant à l'énergie d'Alice face à la simplicité de Bella.

D'ailleurs celle-ci se trouvait dans la chambre, elle finissait son sac. Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observais pendant un instant. Elle portait un simple pantalon beige en lin et un débardeur blanc. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Elle était vraiment très belle.

« - Bonsoir.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et je rencontrais son magnifique regard chocolat. Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- Bonsoir.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Epuisante…

- Oui Alice à cette faculté.

- Rassure toi c'était vraiment génial, ta mère est incroyablement gentille et Leah est très drôle. Et Alice…disons que cette journée a été très instructive.

Elle me contourna pour déposer son sac près de la porte d'entrée puis elle me fit face.

- Et toi ta journée ?

- C'était bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé d'aussi bons moments en famille. D'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour réglé un petit quelque chose.

Je m'emparais de la house contenant la robe de soirée que Bella avait louée la veille et je lui tendis.

- Elle est à toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle t'allait si bien que je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment dommage que tu ne conserve pas un petit souvenir de Boston.

Elle soupira, elle semblait soudain exaspérée.

- Si tu fais ça pour soulager ta conscience ce n'est pas…

- Ça n'a rien à voir…

Toutes mes craintes et mes réflexions que j'avais mise de côté en rentrant ce soir, étaient de nouveau présentes. Je me sentais pris au piège, du coup ma seule manière d'y répondre c'était de l'exprimer par de la colère.

- Oui c'est vrai j'ai couché avec toi hier soir, je le voulais c'est vrai mais c'était une erreur. Je refuse d'éprouver quoi que ce soit à ton égard. Et d'une parce que je suis ton employeur et de deux parce que je refuse de vivre ça avec toi Bella. Les relations amoureuse ce n'est pas mon truc…Tu peux me craché au visage que je suis un salaud, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis Bella, alors libre à toi de me tourner le dos et de rentrer immédiatement pour NY.

Ce que j'ignorais à cet instant c'est qu'elle répondrait à mon attaque.

- C'est toi qui est venu me chercher je te rappel je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Je n'attends rien de toi Edward. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que ce qui c'est passé hier soir pourrait tout changer. Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu ais un peu plus de considération pour moi. Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de me rabâcher à longueur de journée que tu es mon employeur, je le sais ça, je n'ai jamais prétendu vouloir l'ignorer et encore moins l'oublier. Bien sûr que cette partie de jambes en l'air était une erreur je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire non plus. Mais assume le au lieu de vouloir le fuir et par pitié arrête de me traité comme une moins que rien par ce que je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ton égoïsme maladif, de ta supériorité et de ta mauvaise humeur constante qui soit dit en passant ne sont que des masques pour cacher ta véritable identité. Tu veux savoir la raison pour laquelle je vais rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes cette foutue carte verte, c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, parce que je sais que tu vaux mieux que ce que tu me montres depuis 4 ans. Ce que j'espère c'est qu'un jour toi tu rendras compte…Mais je te demande de changer ton attitude envers moi parce que moi je vaux mieux que ce que tu me fais vivre quotidiennement c'est compris, si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'effort je te jure que c'est moi qui te renverrais au Canada et dans une soute à bagages !! »

Elle prit son gros gilet gris et sortit en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée. Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

« - Bravo Cullen !! »


	12. Chapter 12

(Point de vue de Bella)

J'avais passé la journée avec Esmée, Alice et Leah. J'avais surtout passé la journée dans les magasins. Lingerie, sport, luxe…Bijouterie, parfumerie, librairie, multimédia…Nous avions pratiquement fait tous les magasins de ma ville. Nous avions entre temps déjeuné dans un petit restaurant sympa sur les quais de la ville.

J'avais appris qu'Esmée était décoratrice d'intérieur et qu'Alice faisait des études de stylisme. Quand à Leah, elle avait rejoint la famille à la mort de ses parents à l'âge de 10 ans, elle faisait actuellement des études de mécaniques car elle adorait les voitures. Carlisle, était médecin dans un grand hôpital et Emmett travaillait dans un centre de sports pour enfants.

Tous les membres de la famille d'Edward étaient officiellement citoyens américains depuis 5 ans. Ils vivaient tous dans cette superbe ville de Dallas. Esmée et Carlisle avaient acheté un superbe ranch en dehors de la ville. Edward avait poursuivis ses études grâce à son oncle Anthony Masen. Pour le plus grand malheur de Carlisle et Esmée. Ils supportaient difficilement l'éloignement en plus ils savaient que le frère d'Esmée n'avaient une très bonne influence sur leur fils.

J'avais était impressionné de voir avec quelle facilité Esmée s'était confié à moi. Mais j'adorais ça. Alice me raconta l'histoire de Tanya et Edward, ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée, ils étaient tombés amoureux, enfin lui était tombé amoureux. Tanya n'avait jamais été honnête avec lui. Entre tromperies et mensonges, Tanya avait tout fait, brisant ainsi la confiance d'Edward. A partir de ce moment, il s'était uniquement concentré sur son travail.

Mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec le genre d'affaires traité dans le grand cabinet de son oncle. Alice m'avait surprise en me disant que se qui le passionnait c'était le droit des enfants et la véritable justice. En réalité, ce qu'Edward avait espéré c'était de trouver un poste à l'aide juridique. Vous savez cette instance qui ne s'occupe que des victimes, les personnes qui travaillent dans cette branche, sont les collaborateurs de la police et du procureur de la république.

Seulement Edward s'est laissé convaincre que travailler avec son oncle lui offrirait plus de possibilité mais il a vite déchanté. Mais au lieu d'arrêter à temps il a continué, résultats des courses aujourd'hui il n'arrête pas de remettre à plus tard son départ. Il s'est un peu enlisé dans cette vie.

J'éprouvais de la peine en écoutant le récit d'Alice, elle me disait qu'avant son frère était toujours d'une générosité et d'une gentillesse à toutes épreuves mais depuis 5 ans, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, allant jusqu'à prendre de la distance avec sa famille. Alice en veut apparemment beaucoup à Tanya. Quand à Anthony, ce n'est pas un membre de la famille à part entière, juste une connaissance, que l'on évite car il se croit au dessus de tout le monde.

Le reste de la journée fut incroyablement agréable. Notre vol pour Seattle avait été reculé au lendemain, ce qui nous laissé encore une nuit à Boston.

La nuit que j'avais passée avec Edward avait été à la fois magique et terrifiante parce que je me demandais comment agir avec lui maintenant que nous avions franchis cette limite. C'était une erreur parce que visiblement nous n'étions pas prêts pour ce genre de chose, ni lui ni moi. Mon passé était vraiment très simple, au lycée j'étais sortie avec Mike Newton, le bon copain et ça s'arrêtais là. En fait je me dis avec le recul que c'était surtout pour ne pas être en décalage avec le reste de mes amies. J'étais sortie avec lui pour lui faire plaisir mais en ce qui me concernait je n'éprouvais rien à son égard. Je n'ai rien ressentie lorsqu'il m'a embrassé pour la première fois, je n'ai rien ressentie quand nous avons couché ensemble pour la première fois. Rien, il n'y a jamais rien eu.

Et puis un jour je suis partie pour NY et Mike est partie pour l'université de Seattle. C'était fini, sans regret, sans larmes, c'était finie et il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Depuis cette histoire, je n'ai pas eu de relation avec qui que ce soit, je suis trop renfermé pour ça, je ne sais pas comment on fait pour…séduire, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit.

Je suis sortie pendant 4 ans avec Mike, couché c'est facile mais faire l'amour c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté, inclure des sentiments c'est différent. Et pourtant quand je repense à cette nuit avec Edward, je me dis que c'est ce qui c'est passé.

Edward Cullen m'a fait l'amour, pour la première fois de ma vie, on a fait attention à ce que moi je ressentais, on a pris en considération mon plaisir. J'ai eu l'impression que chaque baiser, chaque caresse n'était fait que pour moi. C'était à la fois tendre et fort. C'était une nuit mémorable. Mais c'était aussi une erreur.

Les mots d'Edward ce matin m'ont fait du mal, j'aurais aimé que, malgré tout il me traite avec un peu plus de respect. C'est ce que je lui avais hurlé au visage il y a dix minutes.

Je m'étais sentie libéré en prononçant ces mots que j'avais retenus pendant 4 ans. Resté à savoir si Edward les avait réellement entendus.

J'avais passé environ 1h30 au bar, à siroté un lait chaud à la fraise. Mais la nuit commençait à s'assombrir et nous devions partir tôt le lendemain. A contre cœur j'étais remonté dans ma chambre.

La suite était plongé dans la pénombre, Edward se tenait prés de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. En m'entendant rentrer il releva la tête vers moi et se leva pour m'approcher.

« - Je suis désolé…J'ai…Tout ça…J'ai l'impression que ça me dépasse complètement…Tu es belle et terriblement attirante et je te l'avoue honnêtement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle…Je regrette ce qui c'est passé parce que le contexte ne s'y prête pas du tout mais en aucun cas, je regrette d'avoir passé la nuit prés de toi…Je ne sais pas du tout où tout ça va nous menez.

Je m'étais rapproché de lui, il portait un tee shirt blanc et un pantalon noir, il était si beau, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux verts si brillant. Encore une fois Edward m'enlevait toute ma raison. Je m'étais hissé une nouvelle fois sur mes pieds et je caressais son nez avec le mien. Il avait fermé les yeux.

- Contentons nous de vivre l'instant présent...Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Ce fut la fin de nos résolutions. Edward m'attrapa par la taille et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour des ses hanches. Il me déposa sur la table de la suite en m'embrassant fougueusement. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne, ses mains caressaient mes cuisses. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans le creux de mon cou et il se débarrassa de mon gros gilet. Il me repoussa en arrière et je dès que je fus allongé sur la table, il resserra mes jambes contre ses hanches en faisant glisser son nez sous mon débardeur, j'avais la sensation d'être brûlante. Edward me consumait littéralement. Il repoussa mon haut jusqu'à le balançait à travers la pièce. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de ma poitrine, sa langue joua quelques instants avec mes tétons avant de se rapprocher de mon visage et de m'embrasser. Mes mains lui retirèrent son tee shirt et défirent la boucle de sa ceinture. Quand mes doigts caressèrent la bosse de son boxer, Edward émit un grognement de plaisir. Son pantalon disparut dans un coin de la pièce pendant que je me redressais pour embrasser son torse musclé. Mes doigts glissaient sur le contour de ses abdominaux, les lèvres d'Edward embrassait le creux de mon cou, l'arrière de mon oreille. Mes doigts agrippèrent le bord de son boxer pour le lui retirait avant qu'Edward ne me retire mon pantalon et mon string. Nous étions nus tous les deux. J'étais toujours assise sur la table et Edward était debout devant moi me regardant avec des yeux brûlant d'envie. Il fit glisser sa main le long de mon cou, de ma poitrine, de mon ventre et de mes cuisses avant de remonter par le même chemin tout ça sans quitter mes yeux.

Il s'appuya légèrement sur moi, je pris appuis sur mes coudes, les mains d'Edward me tenait fermement les cuisses sans pour autant me faire mal. Et l'instant d'après il me pénétra, lentement, tendrement. Il logea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, en se laissant aller à un soupir de bien être répondant à mon gémissement, ma tête se cambra en arrière alors qu'Edward commençait ses vas et viens.

J'haletais de plus en plus fort, les gémissements d'Edward me faisaient écho. Ses mouvements étaient toujours prudents. Mais j'en voulais plus. Je rabaissais la tête pour le regarder, et en ouvrant les yeux je rencontrais son regard intense. Dans un souffle je lui signalais ce que je voulais.

« - Plus fort… »

Il m'embrassa passionnément avant de se pencher sur moi prenant appuis sur ses coudes, j'étais maintenant complètement allongée sur la table, mes jambes se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches, mes mains entourèrent son cou, et il accéléra, se faisant plus brusque, ses mouvements se faisant plus fort, me pénétrant complètement.

Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer mes cris de ses gémissements. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il me donnait un plaisir incomparable. Puis se fut l'explosion, ma délivrance qui me fit me cambrer sur la table, ma délivrance accompagnait de la sienne alors qu'il émettait un gémissement rauque et puissant.

Edward posa sa tête contre ma poitrine alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Mes mains caressaient son dos tendrement. Puis il se retira et me regarda, avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me déposer sur le lit. Il m'enveloppa dans la couverture et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

Je lui pris la main et il me regarda.

« - Ce qui c'est passé à Boston restera à Boston.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Oui…on va essayer d'être sages à partir de maintenant. »

Il mêla son rire au mien avant de s'endormir près de moi.


	13. Chapter 13

(Point de vue de Bella)

Forks, ville pluvieuse du nord ouest des Etats Unis.

C'est ici que j'ai grandi, c'est ici que ma mère est morte, c'est cette ville que j'ai fui il y a 4 ans parce que mes rêves venaient de tomber à l'eau. Que me restait-il ? Pas grand-chose, ce que je savais c'était que je refusais de m'encrouter dans cet endroit. Je voulais vivre autre chose.

Bon je vous accorde que ce n'est pas très réussi. Je suis la secrétaire d'un tyran hyper sexy. Mais il n'y a rien qui me valorise. Je n'attends rien de ce métier.

J'avais d'autres rêves, avant. Mais il faut croire qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour moi. Alors je suis passé à autre chose malgré tout. Ceci étant j'aurais pu tomber plus mal.

Bon trêve de plaisanterie, je suis à Forks avec Edward pour le présenter officiellement à mon père. Ce dernier fête aujourd'hui ses 45 ans. Ce n'est pas rien, heureusement j'ai pris le temps d'acheter son cadeau à Boston.

Ah Boston, je me demande vraiment si Edward et moi auront les épaules assez solides pour être sage. Ceci étant autant commencer tout de suite puisque lundi nous serons de retour au bureau du coup tout sera différent. Nous reprendrons chacun notre place. Pour Edward se ne sera pas si difficile.

Nous arrivons devant la maison, celle-ci n'a pas changé. D'ailleurs rien ne change vraiment ici. Et ça me plait, je trouve ça sécurisant. J'ai eu la bonne idée de réserver une chambre à l'hôtel, je me voyais mal dormir avec Edward dans mon ancienne chambre avec mon père à côté.

Au premier coup de sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sue, l'amie de mon père. Ils se fréquentaient depuis environ 2 ans, quand elle est venue s'installer à la maison. Elle a su lui redonner le sourire, ça n'a pas était facile pour mon père la mort de ma mère, mais aujourd'hui ça va mieux pour lui et aussi pour moi, je suis contente qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Sue nous a fait entrée et nous a expliqué que mon père était partie pour une urgence chez les King, mon cœur se serra en entendant ce nom. Je savais pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait recommencé. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes mais je me détournais pour ne rien montrer à Edward. En voyant mon trouble, Sue me demanda de l'accompagner à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer la table pour le diner.

Une heure plus tard mon père passa la porte d'entrée. Il se défit de sa veste et s'approcha de moi en souriant. Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa sur le front. Puis il se dirigea vers Edward, celui semblait s'être ratatiné sur lui-même, il n'osait pas bougé, il n'avait cependant rien à craindre, en plus mon père ne portait pas son arme.

« - Papa, je te présente Edward, mon mari…Edward voici mon père Charlie.

Mon père lui tendit la main et Edward s'empressa de la lui serrer.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Edward…Je…euh je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose alors euh…Félicitation.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Edward semblait septique et il avait raison mais le diner étant prêt ça me laissé un peu de temps pour préparé ma défense. Le repas se passa très bien, mon père et Edward parlait de pêche, de sport, de voiture…Des trucs de mecs quoi. Sue n'arrêtais pas de sourire, à croire que tout ça l'amusait beaucoup, il faut dire qu'elle m'avait bien aidé sur ce coup là.

Il était déjà tard quand Edward et moi primes congés. Nous devions repartir le lendemain en fin de matinée pour NY, mon père nous avait cependant invitées pour un petit déjeuner de roi, et je me disais que Sue ne devait être étrangère à cette décision.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel et une fois la porte fermée Edward me fit une remarque à laquelle je m'attendais.

« - Ton père est génial…Il l'a super bien pris…Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiétais.

Je me retourner vers lui, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, il y avait suffisamment de mensonges autour de nous.

- Edward…S'il l'a si bien pris, c'est parce qu'il était au courant.

Il sembla soudain figé, il me regarda, je savais qu'il exploserait bientôt de colère mais j'espéré surtout qu'il comprendrait mon point de vue.

- Comment ça je ne comprends pas ?

- Je l'ai appelé le jour où on s'est marié pour le lui annoncer…Je ne voulais pas débarquer ici en sachant qu'il pourrait me rejeter…Mon père est…

- Tu l'as appelé pour lui demander sa permission ?

- Non je l'ai appelé après, j'avais peur qu'il ne veuille plus me voir…Essaye de comprendre, mon père est la seule famille qu'il me reste Edward, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, je suis désolé.

- Donc toi tu assure tes arrières et moi je te présente à ma famille sans filet de retenue, tu refuse que ton père ait une mauvaise opinion face à tes choix et moi je suis censé me foutre du ressenti de ma famille c'est ça. Ben bravo Bella.

- Oh je t'en pris ne fais pas dans le mélodramatique, si tu avais un temps soit peu de respect pour ta famille, tu aurais fait pareil. Mais au lieu de ça tu continu à ne penser qu'à toi…Tu continus à te conduire comme le grand Edward Cullen, Mr l'avocat des parties riches, arrogant, égoïste et méchant, tu n'as peut être pas d'état d'âme mais moi oui. Je ne suis pas comme toi, il ne me reste que Charlie, je n'ai pas de frère et sœur pour essayer de temporiser les choses. Finalement je doute fort que tu puisses le comprendre.

Il me regarda avec un éclat de fureur dans les yeux. A cet instant précis il ressemblait à Edward Cullen, mon patron, l'homme pour qui je travail depuis 4 ans. Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de l'homme avec qui j'avais fait l'amour il y a moins de 24h.

- Ne t'avise certainement pas de me juger Bella, parce que tu ne me connais pas c'est clair, je t'ai demandé un service, tu l'as accepté point barre, si mon caractère ne te plait pas, casse toi, je ne te retiendrais pas. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me regarder en face et de me dire combien ta vie est misérable parce que je n'en suis pas responsable je te signale. Si le marché qu'on a passé commence à te peser, libre à toi de laisser tomber, même si comme tu sais si bien me le répéter, c'est moi qui suis venus te chercher.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, s'empara de sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Et puisque je ne sais rien faire d'autre que de te parler méchamment, puisque je suis si égoïste, je vais enfoncer le clou, il est hors de question que j'aille à ce stupide petit déjeuner, je me fiche de ton père, de son anniversaire et du reste. A toi de trouver l'excuse parfaite Mme Cullen. »

Il claqua la porte avec une telle violence que la fenêtre de la chambre en trembla. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je tombais à genou au milieu de la pièce en larmes. J'avais encore une fois tout gâché. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à mon père et à Sue demain.

Comment est-ce qu'Edward pouvait être si attentionné et si doux et l'instant d'après être aussi horrible ?

J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là à pleurer, tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis endormie par terre, roulé en boule contre le lit.

Je n'ai pas entendu Edward rentré. Et je n'ai pas sentis ses bras me portait pour me mettre dans le lit.

Je n'ai pas sentis non plus ses doigts déplacer les mèches de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, ni ses lèvres déposer un baiser léger sur ma tempe, ni son souffle dans le creux de mon oreille, me murmurant…

« - Je t'aime… »


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour tout vos review, ça me touche beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bisous ^^

(Point de vue d'Edward)

Un imbécile, voilà ce que je suis un imbécile. Comment pouvais-je comprendre Bella ? Elle avait perdu sa mère et n'avait pas d'autre famille que Charlie. Perdu dans une grande ville comme NY il était évident qu'après ma pseudo demande en mariage, elle avait eu besoin d'un soutient morale.

Je m'étais emporté sans raison valable. Bien sûr que tout ça m'avait surpris, mais de là à lui faire une scène, non ce n'était pas justifié. En fait plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que je ne sais pas comment agir avec elle. Elle me plait énormément. Elle m'attire irrévocablement. Mais nous sommes très différents.

Belle est douce et posée alors que moi, depuis 4 ans, je suis devenus quelqu'un d'arrogant, égoïste et méchant. Elle avait raison. Mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Résultat des courses, je m'étais mis à hurler alors qu'elle avait seulement voulu protéger sa relation avec son père, chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre puisque moi j'avais presque passé 6 mois sans parler au mien. Trop travail, pas assez de temps pour passer ne serai-ce qu'un petit coup de fil.

Je détestais l'homme que j'étais devenu et le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment changer. Bella m'a plus d'une fois prouvé que la personne que je suis, ne me correspond pas, que ce n'est qu'un masque, c'est peut être vrai. Mais ce masque me protège d'une certaine manière, c'est quelque chose de rassurant. En fait je crois que c'est une excuse pour ne pas avoir à me dévoiler réellement.

Je crois que depuis que je l'ai épousé, je crains de ne devoir faire tomber ce masque pour montrer au monde entier qui je suis vraiment, et ça me fait peur. J'ai beau être un très grand avocat, qui pourrait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il désire à ses pieds, pour la première fois je suis effrayé par la tournure que prend ma vie.

En épousant Bella je me suis lancé dans une aventure inconnue dont l'issu semble aujourd'hui incertaine. Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande si j'aurais le courage de la laisser s'en aller. Bella a tendance à faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi, elle voit surtout ce que je suis, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être très transparent avec elle, elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et ça aussi ça me fait peur. Je me sens très vulnérable à ses côtés comme si elle pouvait faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait, me demander n'importe quoi. Avec elle j'ai parfois l'impression d'être totalement à sa merci.

En claquant la porte, je savais que je venais de dépasser une fois de plus les limites. Bella avait réservé une chambre au premier étage d'un motel, rien à voir avec Boston si vous voulez mon avis, mais c'était cependant plus familial. Je descendis les marches et arrivée à la dernière je m'asseyais. La nuit était fraîche et très épaisse. On distinguait à peine les étoiles à travers les gros nuages.

Je me sentais nul, non franchement, je savais que je venais de la blesser, une fois de plus. A croire que je ne sais faire que ça.

J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions quand un homme d'environ 65 ans s'approcha de moi.

« - Madame vous a fichu à la porte ?

Je tournais la tête vers lui, il avait un petit sourire en coin qui dévoilait ses dents jaunes.

- Non…C'est moi qui suis partis.

Il émit un petit rire.

- Si les couples ne se disputaient pas, ils s'ennuieraient. Je suis marié depuis 45 ans et croyez moi, il m'arrive encore de vouloir l'étrangler mais si elle n'était pas là je passerais certainement mes journées au bar du coin et mon médecin m'a dit de faire attention à mon cholestérol.

Je souriais en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

- Ma femme et moi on n'aurait pas du se marier mais c'est arrivée et aujourd'hui je…Je me rends compte que je ne suis peut être pas celui qu'il lui faut.

- On pense tous ça, mais si elle a dit oui c'est qu'elle le voulait et ça c'est plutôt encourageant, ça veut dire que vous avez encore une chance. Elle aurait pu vous tourner le dos mais elle est là, alors vous devriez vous battre pour elle, si vous l'aimez. Vous l'aimez ?

Je relevais la tête vers lui et la vérité m'apparut clairement, j'avais passé deux nuits formidables dans les bras de Bella. Elle m'avait transporté dans un monde merveilleux pendant ces instants et sur le moment j'aurais aimé que cette liberté ne s'arrête jamais. Est-ce que j'étais réellement tombé amoureux d'elle ?

- Oui.

- Et ben alors qu'est-ce vous faites sur ces escaliers, allez vous faire pardonner. On a beau dire que les hommes sont forts, indépendant et tout et tout mais ce n'est pas vrai, croyez moi, j'ai passé une semaine sans ma femme le mois dernier c'était l'enfer et je le reconnais même si je ne lui pas dit. Ne pas avouer sa faiblesse ne veut pas dire qu'on ne la ressent pas.

Je me relever et lui serrais la main.

- Merci.

- Oh non ne me remerciez pas, vous en rigolerez quand vous fêterez vos 45 ans de mariage. Allez bonne soirée jeune homme. »

Il s'en alla en trottinant et en marmonnant que les jeunes se prenaient la tête pour pas grand-chose.

La vérité paraissait à la fois si claire et si compliquée. Je m'étais juré que je ne retomberais pas dans ce genre d'aventure. L'amour est un sentiment qui peut parfois vous refilez des sueurs froides. Tanya m'a tellement déçu que je me dis que le bonheur, mon bonheur n'a pas sa place dans mon quotidien.

Seulement ce sentiment que je ressens au fond de moi en pensant à Bella, je l'ai-je n'y peux rien et j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir le contenir, ce que je redoute cependant c'est qu'il ne soit pas partagé.

Je suis de retour dans la chambre, Bella est recroqueviller par terre, elle s'est apparemment endormie. Ses joues sont marquées par les traces de larmes et mon cœur se serre en sachant que je lui ai fait du mal une fois de plus. Telle une plume, je l'ai déposé sur le lit et j'ai délicatement dégagé les mèches de ses cheveux, elle semble tout d'un coup plus paisible, si belle. Je me rends compte que je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder dormir. Mes mots de tout à l'heure ont largement dépassés mes pensées. J'avais tord quand je disais que je ne voulais pas assister à ce petit déjeuner, j'ai envie de connaître sa famille. Elle semble si complice avec son père, chose que de mon côté j'ai laissé tombé ou du moins que j'ai ignoré depuis trop longtemps.

Sa respiration est régulière…Bella…La vérité est là à porter de main…Si je ne la saisie pas maintenant, j'ai peur que l'occasion ne se représente jamais.

« - Je t'aime. »

Ce simple mot chargé de sens semble soudain si facile. Tout est clair, reste à savoir si ça le restera.


End file.
